mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Criaturas
Para uma lista de animais, veja Animais. Para uma lista de grandes criaturas e não pôneis, veja Personagens não pôneis My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica possui uma gama de criaturas diferentes, tanto a mitologia e fantasia. Algumas criaturas, como dragões e cães-diamante, falam e interagem com os protagonistas. Outros se comportam mais como animais e não falam nem interagem muito. Enquanto a maioria dos seres são de reais mitos e lendas conhecidas, outros são completamente originais feitos para a série. Ahuizotl |voz eua =Brian Drummond |cor crina = #161923 |cor crina 2 = #3A3D55 |cor pelo = #454063 |cor pelo 2 = #59B9E1 |cor olhos = #F3F997 |cor olhos 2 = |espécie = Ahuizotl}} Ver artigo principal: Ahuizotl Ahuizotl é uma criatura do livro'' Daring Do e a Busca Pelo Cálice de Safira'', que aparece em Leia e Chore e no episódio Daring Do. Ele é o antagonista principal de Daring Do. Ele tem uma cabeça parecida com a de um cão alongada, com exceção de seus olhos, que são posicionados sobre o nariz no final do seu focinho. Ele anda de quatro, com membros posteriores parecidos com de macacos e membros anteriores semelhantes a cães, e uma longa cauda de macaco com uma mão em seu final. Ahuizotl tem uma pelagem de estilo smoking, tendo pele azul durante a maior parte de seu corpo, enquanto seu estômago, mandíbula e membros inferiores são de um azul mais claro. Ele usa jóias de cor dourada, como um colar, um único brinco, e três pulseiras, uma para cada pata dianteira, e um no pulso de sua cauda. Sua aparência geral e o nome espelha a criatura mítica Ahuizotl, da cultura asteca. Arimaspi Arimaspi é um monstro gigante, com um só olho que aparece em The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone.Ele se assemelha a uma cabra cinza escuro com uma parte superior do corpo humanóide, similar a um minotauro,e ele usa jóias de ouro em seu corpo. Ele é mencionado pela primeira por Vovô Gruff avô de Gilda,ele contou a queda do Reino dos Griffos, em que Arimaspi roubou precioso ouro Idol dos grifos do Boreas, mas quase foi atingido por um raio e caiu para o Abysmal Abyss com o ídolo, que estava perdido. Gilda mais tarde descobre o crânio perto do ídolo em uma borda no abismo ao resgatar Rainbow Dash. Na mitologia grega, o Arimaspi eram uma raça de pessoas de um olho só que guerrearam com grifos mais de seu ouro. Breezies Ver artigo principal: Breezies Breezies são introduzidos pela primeira vez em Não é Fácil Ser Breezies, um grupo é ajudado por Fluttershy e suas amigas a voltarem para casa. Foram mencionados primeiramente em Três É Demais, Fluttershy descreve-os como "as mais raras e mais minúsculas criaturas mágicas mais adoráveis de toda Equestria". Um membro notável do breezies é o Seabreeze. Breezies compartilham seu nome com pôneis fada da G3. Centauros Ver artigo principal: Lorde Tirek Um centauro chamado Lorde Tirek aparece em O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 e O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2. Tendo sido aprisionado no Tártaro há muito tempo, ele escapa e começa a consumir a magia dos pôneis. Ele possui a parte superior do corpo de um humanóide com a pele avermelhada, cabelo grisalho e uma pelagem preta cobrindo o tronco, e a parte inferior do corpo e os chifres que se assemelham a um touro preto. Na mitologia grega, um centauro é uma criatura que tem a parte superior do corpo de um humano e parte inferior do corpo, de um cavalo. Cérbero Cérbero é um cão gigante de três cabeças que aparece no episódio Já Estava na Hora, interrompendo as tentativas de Twilight Sparkle para consertar tudo o que precisava ser consertado em Equestria. Ele reaparece em O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 O desenho do Cérbero se assemelha ao de um bulldog preto. Tal como acontece com a Hidra, as três faces não mostram a mesma expressão; quando Twilight chama ele, as cabeças olham uma para a outra, e depois olha em diferentes momentos em que ela chama de novo. Em Já Estava na Hora, o Cérbero aparece e assusta a todos. Twilight assume que este foi o desastre que a futura Twilight queria avisá-la, e se prepara para parar o Cérbero. Antes que ela possa pará-lo Fluttershy intervém e acalma o Cérbero, esfregando a sua barriga. Ao ser perguntada por Twilight se ela tinha uma bola, Pinkie Pie puxa uma de dentro de uma árvore, afirmando que ela guarda bolas em toda Ponyville em caso de uma "emergência de bola". Ela dá a bola para Twilight, que, em seguida, a usa para levar o Cérbero de volta aos Portões do Tártaro. Quando Twilight retorna na manhã seguinte, ela está coberta de sujeira. Spike de repente arrota um cartaz de "cão perdido", notando que a Princesa Celestia ainda não sabe sobre o retorno do Cérbero ao posto. Em O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1, é revelado que a ausência de Cérbero durante este incidente permitiu que Lorde Tirek pudesse escapar de sua prisão no Tártaro. Ele é visto brevemente em O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2, quando Lorde Tirek é reaprisionado, guardando a prisão. Na mitologia grecomana, [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/C%C3%A9rbero Cérbero] ou Kerberos era uma besta de três cabeças com uma cauda de serpente parecida com um cão, que foi responsável por guardar os portões de Hades e impossibilitar os mortos a sair. Herácles foi enviado para capturar Cérbero como um de seus doze trabalhos. Mutantes Ver artigo principal: Mutantes Mutantes aparecem pela primeira vez em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 e são os servos de Rainha Chrysalis. Eles têm uma aparência semelhante a dos pôneis, juntamente com recursos de insetos. Eles mudam sua aparência para corresponder ao pôneis; em particular, a Rainha Chrysalis se transforma em Princesa Cadance, e vários mutantes assumem a forma das Mane 6. Eles têm asas muito parecidas com de insetos, presas, chifres tortos usados para a magia, e buracos em suas pernas (como de queijo suíço). Rainha Chrysalis explica que os mutantes se alimentam de amor; Mutantes no folclore se aproveitam do amor dado a eles por seus cuidadores inconscientes. Quimera Uma quimera fêmea aparece no episódio Algum Pônei para Cuidar de Mim. É uma criatura temível com o corpo e cabeça de um tigre, traseiro e cabeça de uma cabra em seu ombro esquerdo, e uma cobra com uma cauda. Apple Bloom encontra o monstro no Pântano dos Gêiseres de Fogo, em seu caminho para entregar tortas de maçã para uma distante cidade para Applejack. A quimera ataca Apple Bloom com a intenção de comer ela e as tortas, mas Applejack a salva e doma o monstro com uma flauta encantadora de cobras, uma cadeira de domador de leões e um pedaço de ricota. As três cabeças tratam uns aos outros como irmãos, e sugerem um histórico de brigas com os outros, alegando que eles nunca conseguem concordar sobre o que comer, brigando sobre quem deveria estar no comando. Na mitologia grega, a quimera é uma criatura monstruosa cuspidora de fogo com o corpo e a cabeça de um leão, uma cabeça de cabra subindo de suas costas e uma cauda que termina em uma cabeça de cobra. Basilisco O Basilisco é destaque no episódio A Mestra do Olhar. Fluttershy diz as Cutie Mark Crusaders que eles são temíveis criaturas perigosas que têm a "cabeça de uma galinha e o corpo de uma serpente". Depois de se aventurar na Floresta da Liberdade, Fluttershy encontra Twilight Sparkle transformada em pedra e deitada no chão com uma expressão de choque no rosto. As Cutie Mark Crusaders testemunham o basilisco transformar a galinha de Fluttershy, Elizabeak, em pedra e se aterrorizam. Elas se escondem atrás Fluttershy, que olha para o basilisco e exige restaurar Twilight e Elizabeak, assim enquanto ela mesma lentamente se transforma em pedra. O basilisco finalmente cede e quebra a casca de pedra de Fluttershy. Twilight e Elizabeak retornam ao normal, mostrando que efeito de petrificação do basilisco é reversível; posteriormente Twilight não mantém nenhuma memória do evento. Fluttershy se refere a mãe do basilisco. Rochodilo O Rochodilo (Cragadile) aparece no episódio A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2. Seu nome é um trocadilho com "crocodilo" e "rocha". Quando Twilight Sparkle tenta atravessar um riacho borbulhante na Floresta da Liberdade, ela inadvertidamente desperta um rochodilo que estava dormindo e, com raiva, ele ataca ela e seus amigos. Usando as videiras pretas que tinham crescido em todo a floresta, as Mane 6 amordaçam e restringem o rochodilo antes que ele pudesse machucar Twilight. Cães-Diamante Ver artigo principal: Cães-Diamante Cães-Diamante são criaturas parecidas com cães que aparecem no episódio Os Cães-Diamante, onde eles sequestram Rarity e a forçam a encontrar gemas com seu chifre para eles em sua mina subterrânea. Eles ficam irritados com muita frequência por Rarity quando ela reclama e lamenta, para enganá-los e deixá-la livre. Sua maneira de falar é uma referência ao Smeagol de O Senhor dos Anéis. Draconequus Ver artigo principal: Discórdia Uma estátua de um draconequus é descrita por Cheerilee em Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1, como uma criatura com "a cabeça de um pônei e um corpo de todos os tipos de outras coisas". A estátua passa a ser Discórdia, que Princesa Celestia descreve como "o espírito do caos". A palavra "draconequus" foi criada por Lauren Faust, e é composta da palavra grega drakon, o que significa dragão, e do latim equus, que significa cavalo. É escrito draconequus pela conta da Hasbro e de My Little Pony no Twitter e por LaurenFaust, dragonokis no site do The Hub, draconequis nas legendas SAP e draconaquis em closed captions da Netflix. Dragões Ver artigo principal: Dragão Dragões, como têm aparecido até agora durante o show, são uma espécie de monstros reptilianos cuspidores de fogo gigantes, com base na tradição europeia, predominantemente fora da mitologia escandinava. Eles são antagonistas nos episódios Dracofobia, Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja Também, A Busca do Dragão e Segredo do Meu Excesso. Spike é um dragão bebê, assim como também é um dos principais coadjuvantes. Morcegos das Frutas Morcegos das Frutas Morcegos das Frutas aparecem no episódio Reunião da Família Apple e são mencionados no episódio Morcegos!. Ao contrário dos morcegos da vida real, estes morcegos vêm nas cores do arco-íris e assemelham-se às frutas, os morcegos que se alimentam de frutas vermelhas se assemelham geralmente a morangos; eles também parecem ter as folhas para as orelhas. Uma colônia de morcegos habitam as árvores de um pomar ao oeste do Rancho Maçã Doce. No livro Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, Fluttershy tem um novo morcego das frutas chamado Toby. Vampiros das Frutas Vampiros das frutas infestam o Rancho Maçã Doce no episódio Morcegos!. Ao contrário de suas contrapartes mais coloridas, os vampiros das frutas vêm em cores escuras, como preto e marrom, e com os olhos vermelhos e presas longas. Eles são considerados vermes pela Família Apple por sua tendência de sugar maçãs de seu suco durante a época de colheita. No entanto, seu hábito de cuspir as sementes das maçãs tem o benefício de longo prazo de crescimento mais saudáveis e macieiras mais produtivas. Quando o plano de Fluttershy para domesticar os morcegos sai pela culatra, Applejack, em última análise se compromete a construir um santuário para os morcegos viverem e se alimentarem sem estragarem seus pomares. = . = = . = Ovelhas de Cristal Ovelhas de Cristal 'são animais típicos do Império do Cristal que fazem parte da tradição. Na canção A Balada do Império do Cristal, Fluttershy menciona que antes do governo do Rei Sombra, os Pôneis de Cristal as tinham como bichos de estimação. Em O Império do Cristal – Parte 2, um mini zoo de ovelhas de cristal é visto, as ovelhas se aproximam de Ivory e restauram seu espírito. Grifos ''Ver artigo principal: Grifos '''Grifos são criaturas que têm o corpo e patas traseiras de um leão e cabeça, asas e patas dianteiras de águia. O primeiro grifo em destaque no show é Gilda, ex-amiga de Rainbow Dash, que aparece em A Rainha das Brincadeiras. Como um pégaso, Gilda pode voar e ficar nas nuvens. Um chefe grifo chamado Gustave le Grand aparece a bordo do trem em Mistério no Expresso da Amizade. Um par de estátuas de grifo aparecem fora da entrada da biblioteca do Império do Cristal em O Império do Cristal – Parte 1 e em Jogos para Pôneis. A série de livros de Daring Do inclui um livro intitulado "Daring Do e o Cálice do Grifo"; um grifo aparece na capa de um exemplar deste livro em Leia e Chore e em outra capa do livro em Finalmente um Amigo. Outro grifo macho aparece em uma t-shirt feita por fã no WeLoveFine, que representa um conjunto de personagens não-Hasbro. O mapa de Equestria indica que grifos são nativos de uma terra ou massa de nuvens em todo o oceano a leste de sua fronteira. Em A Queda de Rainbow, um time de grifos qualifica-se para a prova de revezamento aéreo nos Jogos de Equestria, e ganham em terceiro. O grifo é uma criatura mítica que data todo o caminho de volta desde o antigo folclore persa e grego. Hidra A hidra residente no Pântano Boggs persegue os personagens principais em Sentido Pinkie. A hidra tem quatro cabeças em pescoços de cobra e um grande corpo de dragão laranja, com apenas duas pernas e sem asas ou braços. Os pôneis notam um gás fedorento que envolve ele à medida que sobe a partir do pântano, e um inseto parecido com um carrapato pode ser visto em seu pescoço durante esta cena. Antes de perseguir os pôneis, ele ruge e lambe seus lábios. As cabeças às vezes exibem diferentes expressões e até mesmo riem das desgraças dos outros. Uma cabeça é visivelmente mais lenta a reagir do que as outras. A hidra é um monstro da mitologia grega, uma serpente com várias cabeças gigantes que cresce duas cabeças sempre que uma delas é cortada. Lebrílopes Um lebrílope aparece em Filli Vanilli durante a canção Música nos Bosques, e é alimentado por Fluttershy junto com um coelho na mesma toca. Ao contrário de suas contrapartes vampíricas, este tipo é descrito como sendo um animal passivo. O Lebrílope cuidado por Fluttershy vive ao lado de um coelho de aparência normal. Manticora Ver também: Manny Roar Uma manticora chamada Manny Roar representa um obstáculo para os personagens principais em A Amizade é Mágica – Parte 2 depois que Nightmare Moon deliberadamente o enfurece. Manny Roar tem o corpo de um leão, uma cauda de escorpião e um par de asas parecidas com de dragão. Semelhante a fábula de Esopo de O leão e o rato, assim como a fábula de Androcles e o Leão, Manny se acalma quando Fluttershy mostra-lhe a bondade e remove o espinho em sua pata, o que acaba por ser causado por Nightmare Moon, a partir de sua pata. Na Micro-Série Edição#10, Princesa Luna diz que afugentou uma manticora durante o crepúsculo. Na mitologia persa, a manticora é uma criatura com corpo de leão vermelho, um rosto humano, uma boca com dentes afiados, e uma voz como uma trombeta. Recursos adicionais, como uma cauda de escorpião, asas de morcego e a capacidade de lançar espinhos venenosos em seus inimigos dependem da história. É considerada uma devoradora de homens, muitas vezes sem deixar vestígios, nem mesmo ossos ou roupas. Minotauro Veja também: Iron Will Um minotauro chamado Iron Will aparece em Fazendo Pé Firme. Ele é um personagem bípede, teriantrópico, parecido com um boi, que alega ensinar "técnicas de assertividade para ingênuos". Ele trabalha como instrutor de auto-ajuda para pôneis que mostram baixa auto-estima, muitas vezes oferecendo-lhes conselhos via frases de efeito. Na mitologia grega, o Minotauro era um monstro humanóide, com a cabeça de um touro e corpo de um homem que se alimentava de carne humana. Ele foi preso no centro do Labirinto de Creta pelo Rei Minos, filho de Zeus. A criatura era a descendência de sua esposa, Pasífae e um touro dado a eles a partir do tio de Minos, Poseidon. A palavra Minotauro deriva das palavras gregas Minos, que significa rei, e Tauros, que significa touro, dando-lhe a tradução literal como "rei touro" ou o "touro rei". Tal como aconteceu com o aparecimento do basilisco, mostra o conflito com um pégaso e um Minotauro, em vez de forma não intencional, a mitologia grega. Dado que o Minotauro, um neto de Poseidon, foi morto por Teseu, filho de Poseidon, e que Pégasus também era filho do deus do mar, pode-se supor que o conflito inicial de Iron Will com Fluttershy, um pégaso, é comicamente coincidente com a mitologia grega. Ortros Um cão com duas cabeças chamado de Ortros aparece no episódio Trocas!. Rainbow Dash troca uma lâmpada em forma de Discórdia ao seu dono para ele e troca para Teddie Safari, em troca de um exemplar da primeira edição de Daring Do e a Busca Pelo Cálice de Safira. Como condição à troca, Fluttershy concorda em mudar para Manehattan por um tempo para ajudar Teddie Safari a treinar o ortros. Depois que o comércio se altera, Rainbow Dash troca os ortros por um apito de pássaros, para Fluttershy. O ortros é mostrado com dificuldades de obediência a ambos seu proprietário original e dono da troca, mas ele é calmo e obediente para Fluttershy. Uma cabeça é a de um São Bernardo, outro cabeça parece ser um vira-lata genérico. Na mitologia grega, Ortros é um cão de duas cabeças e um dos irmãos de Cérbero. Parasprite Parasprites são pequenas e redondas criaturas voadoras que rapidamente se tornam problemáticas em A Praga do Século. No início do episódio, Fluttershy testemunha um parasprite devorando uma cesta inteira de maçãs em meros segundos. Os personagens principais percebem que os parasprites são capazes de se multiplicar muito rapidamente, e logo eles se tornam uma infestação destrutivo em Ponyville. Lauren Faust traçou paralelos entre A Praga do Século e o episódio de Star Trek Trouble With Tribbles. Ambos parasprites e tribbles são inicialmente considerados como animais de estimação fofos, mas a sua rápida multiplicação e apetites vorazes os transformam em pragas e ameaças. Fênix Ver também: Philomena Ver também: Peewee Fênix aparecem em Um Pássaro no Casco e A Busca do Dragão. Em Um Pássaro no Casco, mostra-se que o animal de estimação de Princesa Celestia é uma fênix, Philomena. Philomena parece estar muito doente, perdendo suas poucas penas remanescentes, com tosse persistente e não responde a inúmeros tratamentos de Fluttershy. Depois de perseguir Philomena pelas ruas de Ponyville, Fluttershy testemunha Philomena explodindo e virando pó, mas Princesa Celestia explica que uma fênix precisa renovar-se, derramando todas as suas penas para virar pó. A renovada Philomena é vermelha brilhante com asas douradas, e se dá bem com Rainbow Dash. Em A Busca do Dragão, dois pais fênix defendem seus filhotes contra uma gangue de adolescentes dragões. Durante este conflito, Spike é capaz de resgatar um dos ovos não eclodidos de fênix dos dragões, e termina brevemente cuidando do fênix bebê recém-eclodido, nomeando-o Peewee. Uma série de fotos sobre o mesmo aparece em Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis mostrando Spike levando de volta Peewee para as fênix adultas. A Fênix é derivada da mitologia grega, frequentemente associada com o sol. Segundo a lenda grega, fênix são seres que sobreviveram para terem duração de vida prolongada, até milhares de anos. Elas "revivem" explodindo durante a velhice, tornando-se pó, e em seguida, surgem de suas cinzas uma, jovem e rejuvenescida fênix. Fênix também é uma das 88 constelações modernas, e foi nomeada e modelada após o pássaro mítico. O mítico pássaro de fogo aparece com frequência na mídia popular e tem sido referenciada várias vezes na cultura pop. Há também vários outros pássaros mitológicos de culturas diferentes que partilham propriedades semelhantes as das fênix. Enguias Quarray Enguias Quarray, nomeadas e vistas em Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação!, são grandes enguias cor de vinho que vivem em buracos na Garganta Medonha. Quando Rainbow Dash corre através do desfiladeiro neste episódio, ela diz a seus futuros animais de estimação que as enguias ficam agitadas quando alguém fica muito perto de seus ninhos. As enguias continuam a colocar a cabeça para fora de suas cavernas, tentando comer os concorrentes enquanto eles passam. Depois de Rainbow Dash se esquivar de todas as enguias com relativa facilidade, os outros animais tentar fazer o mesmo, porém: o morcego é quase engolido por uma das enguias, mas consegue escapar pela narina da criatura. A águia quase tem sua cabeça arrancada por outra enguia. A coruja abre as garras de um terço da enguia com suas asas, e o falcão recebe suas penas da cauda mordidas por uma quarta enguia, mas consegue escapar com aderência da enguia. Serpente do Mar Ver artigo principal: Steven Magnet '' A '''serpente do mar' aparece em A Amizade é Mágica – Parte 2. Tem um corpo longo, que lembra de um dragão asiático, com barbatanas de peixe em vez de orelhas, escamas roxas e cabelo laranja, sobrancelhas e bigode. Seu cabelo é organizado em um estilo topete. Mais tarde ele foi nomeado Steven Magnet em uma mercadoria. Ele é um dos obstáculos que as principais seis pôneis enfrentam em sua busca para os Elementos da Harmonia. Nightmare Moon corta metade de seu bigode, fazendo com que ele fique com raiva, deixando o rio intransponível. Rarity acalma sua birra, sacrificando sua cauda para fazer dela o resto do seu bigode. Em agradecimento, Steven Magnet oferece seu corpo como uma ponte sobre o rio. Steven Magnet obteve o seu nome através de um erro de legenda através do YouTube; o sistema de legenda de vídeo do YouTube não é perfeito e tende a pegar até mesmo ruídos ambientais, assim, quando a cena com a serpente do mar aparece, "Steven Magnet" apareceu nas legendas. Seu nome, que foi dado por fãs, vem da embalagem do conjunto de brinquedo. Steven Magnet também aparece no cartaz promocional da Comic Con de 2011, em outro cartaz impresso na revista alemã, e nas cartas de série 2012 nº 34 de 84, sempre com a cauda de Rarity como a metade de seu bigode. As cartas, lançadas antes da adoção oficial do seu nome pela Hasbro, não se referem a ele pelo nome, mas o descrevem como tendo uma "personalidade magnética", que um consultor para o projeto dos cartões comerciais, diz que serve para referenciar o nome. Serpentes do mar são um tipo comum de monstro que se origina a partir de várias fontes mitológicas, principalmente da sabedoria grega e escandinava, bem como a partir da Bíblia. O bigode também faz a serpente vista no piloto parecida com os dragões do Leste Asiático. Tatzlwurm Tatzlwurm aparece em Três É Demais. É uma criatura parecida com uma minhoca, com uma mandíbula tri-mandibular e uma boca que contém tentáculos negros que podem alcançar e agarrar sua presa. Ele também tem escamas e uma estrutura parecida com crina vermelha por trás de sua cabeça. Parece ser vulnerável à magia de unicórnio. O espirro da criatura transmite uma doença desconhecida para os outros, como o Discórdia. O Tatzlwurm é nomeado após o Tatzelwurm do folclore alpino, embora esta versão da criatura mais se assemelha ao "Graboid" do filme O Ataque dos Vermes Malditos. Lobos de Madeira Lobos de Madeira aparecem em Dia de Valorização da Família e Spike às Suas Ordens. Seu nome é um trocadilho com uma raça real de lobo, o lobo cinzento, que também é conhecido como lobo de madeira. Seus corpos são formados por galhos, troncos e folhas. No início do episódio Dia de Valorização da Família, Vovó Smith ouve uivos dos lobos de madeira e dizem que seus uivos são o primeiro sinal da colheita anual das super-maçãs. Mais tarde no episódio, aparecem durante a história de Vovó Smith quando era jovem: quando ela se aventura na Floresta da Liberdade numa noite para arrecadar alimentos para sua família, ela se depara com uma macieira de super-maçãs e começa a colher o seu fruto, quando vê um grupo de Lobos de Madeira; eles passam a persegui-la incansavelmente até que ela volta para casa e bate panelas e frigideiras para assustá-los. Em Spike às Suas Ordens, Applejack salva Spike de ser devorado por Lobos de Madeira famintos. Os Lobos de Madeira quebram-se em pedaços e se dissolvem em fumaça quando Applejack impinge pedras neles e consegue fazê-los bater em árvores e galhos. Mais tarde, a fumaça se volta para a madeira que remonta um Lobo de Madeira muito maior. Os personagens do episódio mencionam várias vezes que os Lobos de Madeira têm fôlego muito ruim. Os Lobos de Madeira em Spike às Suas Ordens têm um design diferente dos de Dia de Valorização da Família, e são animados com computação gráfica (3D), em vez da animação em Flash. Ursa Ursa Menor A Ursa Menor aparece em Caçadores de Exibicionistas, como uma ursa mágica gigantesca com pele que se parece com o céu noturno e parcialmente translúcida, assim como a Ursa Maior. Snips e Snails vão para a Floresta da Liberdade, com a intenção de encontrar uma Ursa Maior e levá-la para Ponyville, esperando ver Trixie derrotá-la. Eles a encontram e são perseguidos por ela até Ponyville, achando que ela é uma Ursa Maior. Trixie é forçada a admitir que ela não venceu uma ursa e não pode derrotá-la. Twilight Sparkle usa sua magia para acalmar a Ursa Menor com uma canção de ninar e lhe dá um recipiente gigantesco com leite. A Ursa Menor dorme pacificamente e é devolvida à sua mãe, uma Ursa Maior. A Ursa Menor é mostrada novamente em Duelo Mágico, em um flashback dos acontecimentos de Caçadores de Exibicionistas. Twilight diz que as ursas não são violentas e que a Ursa Menor só estava nervosa porque Snips e Snails a acordaram. Ursa Maior A Ursa Maior '''aparece em Caçadores de Exibicionistas como uma ursa mágica gigantesca com pele que se parece com o céu noturno e parcialmente translúcida, assim como a Ursa Menor. No início do episódio, Trixie se gaba de que ela derrotou uma grande ursa que estava atacando Hoofington. Após Twilight Sparkle acalmar a Ursa Menor, fazendo-a dormir, ela a devolve para a ursa maior. Quando Twilight revela que quem estava atacando era a Ursa Menor Spike pergunta como é a Ursa Maior, a cena muda para uma caverna, onde a Ursa Maior estava segurando a Ursa Menor no colo. A Ursa Maior é a maior criatura vista na série. Ursa Maior e Ursa Menor são constelações vistas no hemisfério norte; as Ursas na série têm caudas extraordinariamente longas para ursos, bem como seus homônimos da constelação. Sua relação mãe-e-filha espelha o mito de origem grega das constelações Ursa, onde Zeus transformou a ninfa Calisto e seu filho em ursos e os colocou no céu à noite. Ventanosos Os '''Ventanosos são explicados como "espíritos do inverno que se alimentam da luta e do ódio, quanto mais ódio o espírito sente, as coisas tornam-se mais frias", de acordo com o Clover The Clever, o personagem histórico que Twilight Sparkle interpretava em Noite da Lareira Calorosa. Os Ventanosos assemelham-se a cavalos fantasmagóricos e translúcidos. Em sua primeira aparição, os três ventanosos só olham para baixo para o grande ápice de uma passagem nas nuvens, com olhos azuis brilhantes, mas em suas segunda e terceira aparições eles lamentam e voam em um círculo de nuvens. Eles são derrotados pela "chama da amizade", uma chama rosa que toma a forma de um coração, que foi criado na peça quando Clover the Clever, Smart Cookie e Private Pansy se tornam amigos. Após a peça, as amigas se reúnem no camarim e começam a brigar sobre uma janela aberta, como fizeram no início do episódio. Os amigos ficam chocados ao ouvir um uivo semelhante ao uivo do Ventanoso. Rainbow Dash prontamente concorda em fechar a janela e os amigos riem; A câmera então mostra a "chama da amizade" queimar brilhantemente sobre Canterlot. Na mitologia dos algonquinas, o Wendigo ou Windigo é um malévolo antropofágico espírito sobrenatural ou divindade que está sendo fortemente associado com o inverno, o Norte, o frio, assim como a fome e inanição. Foi pensado para ser um gigante de gelo que come todos. A palavra Wendigo também é frequentemente usada para descrever ou pessoas que têm ficado loucas ou que são canibais. Sereias Artigo principal: As Dazzlings As sereias '''são vistas no filme My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Três sereias chamadas Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk e Aria Blaze originalmente viviam em Equestria espalhando a desarmonia entre os pôneis com canções. Elas se alimentavam de energias negativas dos pôneis para fortalecer suas vozes e tornar a magia mais poderosa, com a intenção de conquistar Equestria. Elas foram banidas por Starswirl, o Barbudo para o mundo humano, onde ele achou que elas não fariam mal nenhum, pois não haveria nenhuma mágica nesse mundo, sem saber que mais tarde, Sunset Shimmer e Twilight Sparkle ajudariam a trazer a magia de Equestria a este mundo. Durante o filme, asDazzlings usam suas canções para controlar os estudantes de Canterlot High e avançar para a rodada final do Grande Evento. Elas são eventualmente derrotadas pelasRainbooms quando seus pingentes são destruídos e perdem seus poderes. Em Equestria, a aparência das sereias é mais semelhante a de um hipocampo, uma outra criatura do mar mítica, ao invés de sereias tradicionais. No mundo humano, a forma antropomórfica das Dazzlings possuem nadadeiras translúcidas em suas costas, como aquelas em suas patas dianteiras. Suas formas de sereias são convocados como projeções astrais com seus pingentes e são usados para a batalha, para, finalmente, enfraquecer as Rainbooms. Demônios Em My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Sunset Shimmer se transforma em um '''demônio após colocar o Elemento da Mágica, usando seus poderes para transformar os homólogos humanos de Snips e Snails em demônios também. Depois de se transformarem, os três humanoides ganham um cabelo com estilo chamejante, asas de morcego esfarrapadas com capacidade de vôo, garras, orelhas pontudas, dentes afiados e línguas bifurcadas. Suas roupas também mudam, com Sunset Shimmer usando um vestido estampado com chamas e botas, enquanto Snips e Snails usam roupas semelhantes a um collant estampado com chamas. No entanto, a forma de demônio de Sunset Shimmer parece mais monstruosa: ela aumenta de tamanho, sua voz fica mais profunda, sua pele fica com uma cor avermelhada, suas orelhas são mais irregulares, o branco de seus olhos se torna preto, seu nariz diminue, sua boca fica mais larga e ela possui uma cauda. Snips e Snails manter sua cor de pele normal, pupílas vermelhas e não possuem caudas. Os três são devolvidos às suas formas humanas normais pelo poder do Elementos da Mágica empunhado por Twilight Sparkle e suas amigas. Em My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Sunset Shimmer descreve sua transformação como um "monstro furioso". No mesmo filme, Twilight se refere a esta forma como um "monstro alado medonho". Em várias culturas da vida real, demônios ''são criaturas do mal que muitas vezes são controlados por seres malígnos mais poderosos, ou tem o poder de controlar outros seres. Eles são comumente retratados nas culturas ocidentais como tendo a pele vermelha, asas e chifres. Diversos * Twilight menciona um livro chamado "Fantasmas, Gnomos e Figuras Macabras" em As Artistas. * Em Rédea nas Fofocas, Spike pergunta à Twilight a possibilidade de que os zumbis fizeram Ponyville ficar deserta. * Em Eclipse da Luna, Noi diz que queria se vestir como um zumbi no próximo ano. * Em Pinkie Apple Pie, quando a família Apple e Pinkie Pie passam pela "caverna mais assustadora de Equestria", o rugido alto de um animal não identificado pode ser ouvido. Algumas fotos do álbum de foto de Pinkie revela alguns dos habitantes da caverna, incluindo um sapo com chifres e um peixe voador. * No Trocas!, um proprietário de uma barraca nas ofertas de ''A Queda de Rainbow Traders Taxes em bestas antigas, inclui uma criatura alada com vários olhos, uma criatura com uma longa língua e da boca, um peixe-pescador com um só olho, e um sapo com chifres, visto anteriormente em Pinkie Apple Pie. * Em O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1, Celestia menciona Scorpan, uma gárgula criatura semelhante e irmão do Senhor Tirek. * Em Equestria Girls, depois de receber a coroa de Sunset Shimmer, Snips e Snails se transformam em criaturas parecidas com demônios. Galeria en:Creatures Categoria:Criaturas Categoria:Listas Categoria:Personagens de apoio